Hidden Ambition
by J. Carax
Summary: What would happen if Harry had a little more Slytherin ambition? AU OneShot.


A 22-year-old Harry sat relaxing in his chambers, reminiscing over the events that had brought him to his current position in the magical world. It was during his sixth year that he had finally put a plan into motion.

_The students had just been __dismissed from lunch to go to their afternoon lessons, Harry rushed through the crowd to get to __Malfoy__. He had suspected the boy for a while now of planning something, and Harry intended on using this to his advantage._

_Reaching his target, he inconspicuously grabbed __Malfoy's__ shoulder and jabbed his wand into the Slytherin boy's back. No messing around, make the threat plain and clear. They walked a bit further and Harry pulled them both into an empty classroom, casting __Incarcerous__ on __Malfoy__. He pulled out a vial of clear liquid, and spilt three drops of it into the blonde boy's mouth._

_"What did Voldemort tell you to do, what is your mission?" He had no reason to think that __Malfoy__ had instructions from the Dark Lord, but going straight for KO wasn't a bad strategy._

_"He told me to kill Dumbledore."_

_Something in Harry's mind clicked. This was perfect. He just needed to shape this idea and formulate the plan._

_"Best be patient __Malfoy__, we're going to be here for a bit."_

Back in present time, Harry smiled. It had taken him a couple hours, but he finally worked out the whole of his plan right there, in that room. He made a note to dedicate it in some manner.

He had placed permanent glamour charms on both himself and Malfoy, to make them look like each other. He then placed the _Imperious_ on him, with orders to act exactly as Harry Potter would. The effect the _Imperious_ had on the eyes of the victim was negated, as Malfoy's eyes naturally had that quality. It was perfect.

For the remainder of the year, he continued to act as Draco Malfoy, and had worked tirelessly on repairing the Vanishing Cabinet. When he had fixed it and let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, he disillusioned himself, and set out to find Dumbledore.

_Harry was running. He could hear the sound of the battle, and needed to make it to his __target before__ it ended. If he didn't, all he had done would be for nothing. He reached a corridor on the second floor, and stray spell rocketed past his head. He ducked behind a wall._

_He peeked out from behind the corner to see Dumbledore dueling __Lucius__Malfoy__, his "father." Once the __Malfoy__ patriarch was down, he took off the Disillusionment, pointed his wand at Dumbledore, and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" at the top of his lungs. The Headmaster's lifeless body fell to the ground in a heap. _

_The battle waging around him stopped immediately, as both Death Eaters and Order members alike turned and stared at him. He and the other Death Eaters activated their escape __Portkeys__, the mission complete._

From that day on, he had lived as Draco as part of Voldemort's inner circle. Going on raids, battles with Order members, and meetings with clans of dark creatures all became part of his life. The only snag in the near-flawless execution of his plan came about at the time when he would have been ending his seventh year at Hogwarts; right after a recent battle with the Order in which Mad-Eye Moody had finally been brought down.

He got up, and walked over to his pensieve. He was rather fond of this particular memory, and preferred to view it, rather than remember.

_"Draco, could you come with me for a moment?__ I have something of great importance to speak with you about in private." This was Voldemort's twisted humor. Phrasing in the form of a question even though he knew all of his servants had to obey him. _

_"Of course."_

_He followed the Dark Lord until eventually they stopped when reaching a rather large stone chamber. _

_"Draco, something curious happened on the battlefield today. You see, we thought we had finally rid the world of Harry Potter."_

_"Thought, my Lord?"_

_"Indeed. __Lucius__ caught Potter with a Killing Curse, but was rather distraught when Potter's body morphed into that of his own son… you."_

_'So, it happens now.'_

_Voldemort, now about twenty __feet away, turned to face him. He pulled something out of his robes, which Harry recognized to be Moody's magical eye. He could tell what was going to happen even before Voldemort replaced one of his original eyes with it._

_Voldemort sneered at him. "I'm so glad Bella had the idea to snatch this from the old coot's body. Useful little tool. Wouldn't you agree__…__ Harry?" He said these last words while drawing his wand and casting the __Cruciatus_

_Harry managed to dodge it, and drew his own wand, firing off a Disarming Hex, which Voldemort blocked with ease._

_Harry knew his __chances,__ and he knew what he needed to do to win. He dodged all the __Unforgivables__, and blocked all the other curses that Voldemort through at him, while fir__ing off some of his own spells._

_The duel raged __on__ for __hours __ Harry exploiting Voldemort's main weakness all the while. No matter how powerful he was, magically. The Dark Lord was old, and didn't have the physical abilities that Harry did. All he had to do was outlast him. _

_As more time passed, Harry could tell that the Dark Lord __was becoming more fatigued as more holes appeared in his defense, and Harry was able to get in a few more hits, finally catching Voldemort with a __Reductor__ Curse, sending him flying into the wall, where he crumpled to the floor. He cast a Disarming Charm, and Voldemort's wand flew into his hand. _

_He stalked over to the fallen Dark Lord, both wands leveled. He could see the sweat dripping off of Voldemort's body, and he was panting heavily._

_"Going to kill me, Harry? Do it. Don't make me linger in defeat. If you can, that is."_

_"If I can?__ I killed Dumbledore just so I could get to this very moment." He slashed wand in a motion across Voldemort's neck, shouting 'SECTUMSEMPRA!'__, and__ the Dark Lord's head came clean off. _

Harry broke the connection to his pensieve, and walked back over to his chair, sipping his wine. His plan had worked to perfection, and now he was in a position of power that was unprecedented.

The door to his study flew open, as his servants, Dolohov, rushed in.

"My Lord! The remainder of the Order are outside the gates!"

A feral, predatory grin appeared on Harry's face. Now was his chance to crush the last of the resistance, the last of those who dared to defy his power.

"Assemble all of my servants and de-activate the wards. Let the fools rush in to their demise."

Nobody challenged his reign as Dark Lord and lived. He was unstoppable.

**End.**

**A/N:**

**Just a short little thing about a Harry who has more Slytherin in him than ****anybody suspected.**


End file.
